Awesome Big Baby Girls
by Megabluex
Summary: Gadget Gal and Concierge were heading back to Awesome Mountain until they had a run in with the Amity Park Babies, now they have to find out what plans the big baby theme females have in mind for their city, and what so important that Prock has to show them. 'coming soon' a Danny Phantom and The Awesomes crossover
1. chapter1

**Awesome Big Baby Girls**

**chapter1 Paddeia appears**

It was a nice quite in the city as a white van with a two big blue A on it, it was passing thought downtown( I don't know the name of the city the Awesomes are located at.) It was the Awesomes Van and in the driver seat was a dark red hair woman in her mid 20s wearing a dark green dress with a yellow diamond symbol with a red g on it that was in the center with match dark green high heel boots with yellow trim, the dress also has a yellow cape attached to it with matching yellow gloves and belt. This person is known as Gadget Gal, a senior member of the Awesomes and one of the original Awesomes, the lady next to her in the passenger seat was another woman but in her early 20s, she has bright red hair, and wearing a white jumpsuit with a yellow and military green trim, the suit also has a sport military green padding on the sides, she also had on matching military green high heel boots with yellow trim. This lady is known as concierge, the secretary of the new Awesomes and was looking for any leads on the new super villain group that has been rumored to be in the city; she was looking at her Microsoft Surface Pro3 tablet for any leads, sightings and matching but came up with nothing and let out a big sigh. Gadget Gal noticed it, "what is wrong Concierge?" she asked, Concierge looked up at her and said "I can't find any thing on the new villain team, nothing on the sightings or anything that match's on description in world government or Awesomes Mountain super villains database, and not much to go on the information on the articles and reports only say that there is only five female members because you can only see five pairs of glowing eyes belonging to five shadowy female figures." Concierge finishes telling Gadget Gal.

Gadget Gal had a smile on her face, "well it looks like we have to do it the old fashion way" Gadget Gal responded that causing Concierge to roll her eyes and smile for knowing Gadget Gal's way of getting information, even though they don't see eye to eye on beauty pageants and kick her coffee into her face, those were minor and small potatoes compare to what the Aggravator made them do on reality television. So she decided to humor her "what will that be Gadget Gal", Gadget Gal responded back by saying "back in my days we flirt with the enemy when they had to much to drink or bet the tar out of them to get the information we want or need." Concierge just continued smiling at this because she know Gadget Gal's answer, well just the beat the tar out of them part, not the flirting with the drunken enemy part. She was about to make a smart witty remark until she heard her Microsoft Surface Pro3 tablet making noise, she then tap on the special app that Prock installed and Prock face appeared on the Microsoft Surface Pro3 screen. Unknown to Gadget Gal and Concierge someone or some thing was watching them from the rooftop of a near by building, but you can tell by it figure that it is female. She pull out a reddish pink hi-tech computer phone from her secret compartment, she hit a few buttons on it to connect to Concierge Microsoft Surface Pro3 and send a special popup to them.

"I really need to thank Nicolai for the ghostly computer phone, it is after all the most advance phone that ever existed, and all the phone and computer companies have no idea how advance ghost technology we can corner the market any time we want." The mysterious shadow lady talked to herself.

Then another shadowy figure appeared that look exactly like the mysterious shadow lady, she then handed her ghost phone to it "you know what to do" she told it and the look alike nodded it head and slowly vanish.

"Well I better provide a distraction to keep them busy so that my clone can hack that Microsoft Surface Pro3, it shouldn't take long after all Microsoft is well known for poorly protected backdoors, but Professor Doctor Awesome (Prock) might have upgrade and improved the Microsoft Surface Pro3 protection so it might take so time to get through, but that shouldn't be a problem because they both have no anti-ghost tech on them." The mysterious shadow lady continues to talk to herself.

Back to Gadget Gal, and Concierge

On Concierge's Microsoft Surface Pro3 was a man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue jumpsuit with a black utility belt and has a crest is now light blue, slightly larger and has a star shaped hole. The sides of his uniform also sport light blue padding as well, having horizontal stripes along them. Gadget Gal, and Concierge remember what his original jumpsuit look like before the upgrades. It had a golden "A" on his crest similar to his father and without the sport light blue padding with the horizontal stripes on them.

"Gadget Gal, Concierge I need to tell you two some thing that I just discovered" Prock told them in a serious tone of voice

"What is it Prock?" Concierge asking him in a concern voice for the information that he has for them.

"Yeah kiddo, what do you have to tell us that is important" Gadget Gal responding also to Prock update.

Prock was about to tell them the information he just obtain until he was interrupted by a sweet innocent childish voice.

"Daddy!" as a pair of yellow baby mittens with frills appeared on the bottom part of the screen that cause Gadget Gal and Concierge to have a shock look on their face.

Gadget Gal recovered a lot quicker then Concierge, Gadget Gal had a smirk on her face as she realized that Prock is a father, but that was not she was thinking about she was wondering who is the little tikes mother. She knows that it not Hotwire and Jaclyn Stone they can't be pregnant and give birth that fast without them knowing. As Gadget Gal was thinking about this, Concierge had other thing on her mind, she was still shock of find out that Prock has a child and it isn't that he is a father it is that this is Prock that we are talking about. He couldn't sleep with any of the smart girl in college, let alone to get lucky with one, Gadget Gal decided to break the silence.

"So kiddo who is the little tike that you didn't tell us about" Gadget Gal trying to find out who the child is and who was the lucky lady that sleep with Prock.

Prock blush as he hear what Gadget Gal said, he blush even more when hear a giggle and look down a smiled then look back at Gadget Gal and a still shock Concierge as the yellow baby mittens went off screen. Prock got over his embarrassment as the blush on his face faded away and look serious again.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I have some thing important to tell you two, I just found out who the" but Prock was not able to finish because he felt something hugging his leg and giggling sounds, Prock look down and smiled.

"Not now sweetie daddy has something important to tell the two nice ladies, please let go of daddy's leg." Prock said in a nice, kind voice like talking to a sweet innocent child.

Concierge snap out of her shocking moment and smiled at Prock along with Gadget Gal for how fatherly Prock was acting. In both their mind they though how Prock will be a great father and husband to Hotwire and if they have kids. Both Gadget Gal and Concierge were a bit jealous of Hotwire right now for having a great guy like Prock, but unfortunately that moment was interrupted by crimson red beam hit the street in-front of them.

"Sorry kiddo we have trouble, you'll have to tell us later and take care of your baby girl I would like to meet the bundle of joy." Gadget Gal informing Prock that she wants to me his child after the battle. (The voice sounds like a little girl that why Gadget Gal say baby girl.)

Yeah Prock, we have trouble right now you have to tell us when we get back to Awesome Mountain. Concierge agreeing with Gadget Gal about Prock telling them when the back to .

"No wait I found out the name of the new super villain group and their location." That was all that Prock could tell them before Concierge turn off her Microsoft Surface Pro3.

The computer screens in Awesome Mountain went dark as Prock continue to look at them with a worry look on his face, "Gadget Gal and Concierge have no idea who they are dealing with if they come across her, after what she did to." But Prock was not able to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a sweet innocent voice.

"Daddy stinky" the little sweet innocent voice said, causing Prock to look down and smile.

"Yes sweet heart a nice big full one in fact, I'm surprise that your diaper can handle it." Prock told the person with the sweet innocent voice in a kind way and patted the front of its diaper.

Back to Gadget Gal, and Concierge

Gadget Gal, and Concierge inspected the crater that the red crimson beam just made, it was big enough to be dead center in the street, it was also pretty deep as well, as smoke was still coming out of the hole.

"That was some blast, it has to be from a level 7 super" Concierge told Gadget Gal while still inspecting the crater, Gadget Gal herself was looking around to see where the blast came from. That is when both of them saw a shadowy figure in the smoke, by the looks of it, it was female by the hourglass shape, as the smoke clear Gadget Gal and Concierge got a good view of the person, she had long black hair, beautiful light blue eyes, long sexy legs, curve like body almost hourglass shape, and ruby red lips. She was also wearing crimson red mask with matching high heel shoes and reddish pink nylon sock stoking, what caught Gadget Gal and Concierge off guard was the fact that she was also wearing a crimson red baby bonnet with matching baby bib and a big thick reddish pink diaper with crimson red diaper tape.


	2. Chapter2 the battle with the reddish pin

Chapter2 the battle with the reddish pink diaper vixen

Gadget Gal and Concierge were shock to see a woman that look very sexy especially in a big thick diaper, both of them were blushing at her if it weren't for the diaper, baby bonnet and baby bib they would be very jealous of her body and look, she can easily attract any man she want even with the diaper, baby bonnet and bib she looks hot. The mysterious baby woman then use her left hand to move some of her hair back and shook her head a bit and smile at them to show off her beauty and sexiness. Gadget Gal and Concierge regain their focus as the blush on their face disappeared, they continue to look at her as they study the reddish pink padded vixen.

"Concierge do you have anything on her in the world government or Awesomes Mountain super villains database" Gadget Gal asking Concierge, hoping to find out what they are in for.

"No, Gadget Gal a woman dress as a baby in a big reddish pink diaper would be easy to recognize and easy to find, plus I don't have my Microsoft Surface Pro3 on me, but I can tell you from the blast that she is a level 7 on the power meter." Concierge told Gadget Gal with a concern look on her face.

As Gadget Gal and Concierge continued to watch the mysterious baby woman, the shadowy figure from before was right next to the Awesome van and phase right into it from the right side, as the shadowy figure got into the van you can finally see what it really look like. It turned out to be a perfect look alike of the mysterious baby woman, then it found what it was looking for, it was Concierge's Microsoft Surface Pro3 and the look alike pull out the reddish pink hi-tech computer phone from her diaper. She then connected it to the Microsoft Surface Pro3 and it started to upload a virus to Concierge's Microsoft Surface Pro3.

Back to Gadget Gal, Concierge and the mysterious baby woman

"Okay little missy, why don't you identify yourself to let us know who you really are" Gadget Gal trying to get some information from the padded vixen.

While Concierge try to come up with a plan to handle the unknown mysterious padded lady, with not much information on her, they'll have to play it by ear and hope everything turns out alright for them. That is when the mysterious padded lady decided to give them what they want.

"I' am Paddeia, leader of the Amity Park Babies, mother to Padded and Diapertrix" Paddeia informing Gadget Gal and Concierge of who she is to satisfy their curiosity and questions.

With that information Concierge pull out a square black phone with touch screen on it, to find out who Paddeia is and came across the Amity Park webpage but was denied access to it for not being compatible with the right programming. Paddeia notice that Concierge was having trouble with finding information on her.

"Thank you, Technus for putting up a special fire wall for anyone for trying to access Amity Park's webpage and computer mainframe on information on ghost, unless they download our access program that allows us to access to their computers and phones." Paddeia thought to herself and smile even more at the sight of Concierge having a hard time trying to access information on her from her home town's network.

"Okay little missy surrender peacefully or mamas gonna kick your padded rear so hard that you look like your wearing a life vest" Gadget Gal giving Paddeia a warning of surrender, that cause Paddeia to giggle.

"I like to see you try, Ms. Old battle maiden and baby info." Paddeia challenging Gadget Gal to her threat and jump at them with her right arm up, ready to punch one of them.

Gadget Gal back flip out of the way and Concierge look up in time to see Paddeia coming and jump back a few feet away, Paddeia's right fist hit the street causing the area to shake for a bit. Concierge wobbled a bit and trying to keep her balance, the shakes finally stop in time for Gadget Gal to land, Concierge look scared at the strength of Paddeia, she didn't think that she was that powerful.

"Wow, she is a level 8 now on the power meter." Concierge informing Gadget Gal

"you ain't whistling Dixie" Gadget Gal responding back to Concierge

Gadget Gal then when at Paddeia with a few punches that Paddeia block with ease, follow by a few kick that paddeia dodge as well, Paddeia return the favor by repeating what Gadget Gal did, Gadget Gal block and dodge as well. Concierge what them fight she was glad that Gadget Gal is a senor member of the Awesomes she been on the team since World War 2, so she has years of fighting experience on her side as she gos toe to toe with Paddeia. Concierge decided to help Gadget Gal and for a little payback for the baby info comment that Paddeia made about her. Unknown to Gadget Gal and Concierge the Paddeia look alike just finish uploading the virus program to Concierge's Microsoft Surface Pro3, an image of a woman in a big thick diaper appeared on the screen and disappear a second later.

"There now we have access to the computer Mainframe when she access their network, it took a while to get pass all the firewalls because Prock's genus rivals Technus, now to see how the original Paddeia is doing." The Paddeia look alike talk to herself and look out the window to see the lady in green holding her own against Paddeia with the red head in the white and green jumpsuit backing her up.

"It looks like 2 can put up a good fight and baby info finally jump in to help her, with the information on them, old war maiden can give a good fight, while little info is not much of a fighter so she won't last, I better hide behind the van so that they don't see me." The Paddeia look alike talk to herself some more then place the ghostly advance phone in her diaper and phase herself out of the Awesomes van, then went behind it.

Back to the fight

Gadget Gal jump back from one of Paddeia's foot sweep, allowing Concierge to jump Paddeia from behind and wrap her arms around Paddeia's neck giving her a headlock, allowing Gadget Gal time to pull out her purse, as Gadget Gal search through her purse for a weapon and Concierge holding on to Paddeia, they didn't notice a smirk on Paddeia's face. Gadget Gal pulled out a slingshot and a jar of pasta sauce in time to see Paddeia flip Concierge over her body causing Concierge to let got of Paddeia's neck and landing on her back. Gadget Gal knew that Concierge was in trouble as she hit the street hard, stunning her from the impact. Gadget Gal knew that she has to help her fast and she know how to do it, Paddeia look over Concierge as she was still on her back from the flip, Concierge had a in pain and nervous look on her face as Paddeia smile at her.

"I hope you are in a mood for Italian" Gadget Gal said out loud causing Paddeia to look away from Concierge in time to see Gadget Gal fire the pasta sauce from the slingshot at her.

Instead of putting up an ecto shield Paddeia caught the pasta jar with her hand and look at it.

"Hoooo, nice brand they don't make this kind anymore, and nice purse it goes with your outfit nicely." Paddeia complimented Gadget Gal's purse and inspects the pasta sauce then put it in her diaper for safe keepings.

"Who are you Tommy Pickles from the Rugrats, and thanks" Gadget Gal excepting Paddeia's compliment, allowing Concierge to recover and move away from Paddeia

Gadget Gal then went into her purse again a pullout some ball bearing and fire them at Paddeia with the slingshot, but Paddeia went intangible and ball bearing went right through her. This shocks both Gadget Gal and Concierge for finding out that Paddeia also has that kind of power as well, Concierge was little scared now of Paddeia, they need a way to beat her before things get out of hand, Concierge knew that she needs to get to her Microsoft Surface Pro3 and access the Amity Park webpage to find Paddeia's weakness.

"Gadget Gal can you keep her busy, while I get my Microsoft Surface Pro3 from the Awesomes van." Concierge asking Gadget Gal to see if she could still handle Paddeia

"You bet Concierge, I'm going to give this overgrown baby doll and old fashion spanking." Gadget Gal answering and continue firing the ball bearing at Paddeia like a rapid fire machine gun.

"Give it your best shot, you old war axe" Paddeia taunting Gadget Gal as well as she dodge the incoming ball bearing.

Ball bearings were flying everywhere as Paddeia dodge them all, they were hitting cars, trucks, and stores, they were denting the metal frame on the cars and trucks, braking the windows on the stores and vehicles, wedge themselves into the walls and doors. Gadget Gal decided to change her tactics and put the slingshot back in her purse, as she was putting her slingshot back and looking for a new weapon Paddeia took the opportunity and fire an ecto blast at Gadget Gal. Gadget Gal look up in time and duck underneath it, but it continue to head straight towards Concierge, luckily the blast was a few inches away from the side of Concierge's head, but it hit the ground in-front of her and the shockwave push her back and landed on her butt. Seeing this cause Gadget Gal to get really mad and pulled out an old fashion electric fan and use the cable end as a wipe, but Paddeia focus her ecto energy in her arms and use them to block Gadget Gal's cable wipe attacks. After a few blocks from Paddeia, Gadget Gal decided to swing the fan itself at Paddeia.

Paddeia use her ecto enhance right arm to shattered it like glass with one punch.

"Ah, war bonds that was my favorite fan" Gadget Gal talk to herself as she look at the cable end that was once her fan.

Concierge got back up and continue to head towards the Awesomes van unaware that the Paddeia look alike is waiting for her to get to the van.


End file.
